In the field of scalable compute resources, network connectivity between nodes, blades, or frames, of adjacent network modules may represent a primary communication path for sharing data between those nodes. The data may represent inputs to compute process (e.g., data or applications), outputs of compute resources (e.g., compute results), communications to coordinate distributed processes, and other types of data In some architectures, adjacent nodes of network modules within a blade server, cluster, or frame may be expected to be directly connected to each other without any intervening network resource.
An intervening network resource may represent an incorrect configuration (e.g., honest system administrator mistake), a potential additional point of failure, or even a security risk (e.g., an intrusion system attempting to steal data from the network). In any case, it may be desirable to actively detect an unexpected “foreign” device between nodes that may be normally directly connected. Once detected the system administrator may be made, aware of the foreign device and take, appropriate action (e.g., remove the device), Note, that in some cases the foreign device will not be readily apparent in the network because it may not advertise its existence to other devices. Further, in the case of a security intrusion, the foreign device may actively try to conceal its existence. Typically, the foreign device will simply forward every packet it receives immediately along the network path so that latency delays are minimized. Of course, prior to forwarding, a device configured to “steal” network data would likely make a copy of that packet for some use that may be undesirable for the owner of the network (e.g., corporation, research division, etc.).